Trapped
by Wishmaster 17
Summary: Alex Mayfield is just your run of the mill teenager. She loves her little sister and would do anything for her. She has a secret though. She loves her step brother Billy and knows that it's wrong it kills her to see him with other girls, after some sneaking around from her sister Alex spends more time with Steve. She soon learns the truth to this boring little town. BillyxOCxSteve
1. Chapter 1

Hawkins Indiana. Ever since we moved to this small little town there wasn't much to do. My little sister had gotten some new friends I constantly saw them going back and forth between the arcade and the video shop I worked at. Keith had control of the arcade while I worked at the video store.

It wasn't so bad, I got a discount on the movies and I could keep an eye on Max and her friends. It helped her stay out of the house and away from Neil. She didn't like him. She hated that her mother married him. There wasn't anything good that could have come from her getting married to Neil Hargrove.

The loud thundering of Billy's blue Camero echoed through her ears and she instantly knew it was time to go home for dinner. Her replacement was stocking shelves and perked up when she saw Billy enter the store. A large red blush stained over her coworkers face at the sight of him. Billy Hargrove. Her unwanted step brother.

"You ready?" He gave the other girl a once over smirking in her direction grinning to himself when she let out a squeal at being noticed.

"Two minutes. I gotta close my register." Billy rolled his eyes taking his time as he strolled to the register. His sea blue eyes locked into my face and I tried to ignore him. I'd normally tell him to go get max or something but Max was at home she didn't get a good grade on a math test and had to study. So that left Billy to be my ride. My truck was stuck in the shop, so until it was fixed Billy was my ride to and from work and school.

Glancing up at Billy I saw him wearing those tight jeans that always made the ladies heads turn, his red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up only to be covered by his matching jean jacket. His mullet was brushed back hanging around his shoulders. He was what the girls called a "Heart Throb"

"All set. See you later Martha." I called walking out from behind the counter and out the door to Billy's Camaro. Man it was a nice car. A really nice car. Billy quick behind me hopped into his seat and lit up a cigarette taking a drag as he started up the car. Glancing over at my step brother I gave a quick thanks only to be met with a shrug.

Billy didn't drive like a maniac for once. He drove at a normal speed his music blasting through the speakers. My heart hammered in my chest. It was when Billy was at his quietest that I really had to worry. I didn't know what was going through his mind. I knew he was capable of doing all sorts of things.

So when he pulled to the side of the road so suddenly I felt a little nervous. He put the car in park and rolled the windows up. His eyes never leaving my face. "There a reason you decided to stop driving?"

"Yeah." Raising an eyebrow I watch his hand reach over and unbuckle our seats. "We've got some time to kill." He smirked licking his bottom lip. I felt my stomach churn at the look he was giving me.

"Game time?" I grinned watching him roll his eyes at how stupid I sounded. "Come on I know a few card games that we could play. They're perfect for…" in an instant I felt his strong hand latch onto the back of my neck as his face slammed into mine.

His kiss was strong and demanding. His fingers tangled themselves into my light brown hair. "Shut up will ya? We're finally alone and you want to play card games?" He growled pulling away some glaring down at me. I couldn't help the cheeky grin as my hands wound their way to his face. I squished his cheeks together making his lips picked out.

I snicker to myself leaning forward to kiss him once again. "You love it." My relationship with Billy was complicated, we were together when our parents started dating. I didn't tell my mom because well, I never thought she'd end up marrying Neil!

Billy and I never went to the others house. We'd later realize that our fathers weren't the best of people to bring a love interest around.

But one earth shattering day mom, Max and I were invited to her fiancés house to meet our soon to be step dad and step brother. Boy were we surprised to see each other. All through dinner we couldn't look at each other. Now we live together and are forced to be siblings but Billy isn't my brother. He could never be my brother. I loved him. I loved him when he got in one of his moods, I loved him when he showed his emotions, I loved him for everything he had.

And when we had to move to Hawkins, Neil stupidly said I had to keep an eye on Billy. It was one of the best cross country trips I've ever been on because it was just me and Billy and the open road. We listened to the music we liked. Talked about anything we liked and of course we had our fun.

Max of course has her suspicions about us, not believing me when I say we just get along. I know I owe her an explanation, just not now.

I was brought out of my thoughts feeling Billy's hand glide up my shirt and wiggle under my bra. His warm hands sent tingles down my spine as I pulled him closer to me. I needed more. His kiss was like an addiction he kissed me like I was the most important person, like he was going to lose me. The windows fogged up as clothes were shed. I felt my seat fall back.

Billy made quick work on climbing over to my side of the car straddling me. I could see how excited he was at what was to come. It gave me some pride knowing that I could turn him on. That I claimed Billy Hargrove when everyone in Hawkins wanted him.

Moans were thrown about as our bodies clashed together. Fresh claw marks ran down Billy's back. His teeth scraped the skin of my neck. In that moment it was just me and Billy. It was all we needed. We didn't live in Hawkins Indiana, we didn't live with Neil or Susan. It was just us and that's all that mattered.

* * *

We wished we could have stayed like that forever. Panting and grinning at one another like a bunch of goofs but reality was calling them back. They didn't want to but they both knew not to upset Neil.

After another few kisses they quickly got redressed and Billy drove off every now and then glancing my way as I was fixing my hair smirking to himself and licking his bottom lip.

"Don't start that again!" I whined shaking my head watching his smirk widen.

"Whatever do you mean?" He licked his bottom lip again keeping his eyes on me now and not the road. "I'm just thinking is all."

I hated it when Billy didn't pay attention to the road. "Billy!"

Billy snickered keeping his eyes on me "You know the price." Was his only answer. "But the road!"

He only shrugged waiting for his payment. Grumbling to myself I lean over and place a kiss on his lips. Damn him. Damn him for doing this every single time we were alone in the car.

"That's fine for now…" he grinned and speed off zooming down the back roads till we pulled off to our neighborhood. The house looked so normal on the outside no one would wonder what actually goes on inside.

"You owe me a better one later tonight." Rolling my eyes I hop out of the car, my bad slung over my shoulder and the two of us walked inside just in time or so it seemed.

"Your late." Neil's voice growled from the head of the table. "Your mother slaved over a hot stove for our family dinner. What's your excuse?"

"It's my fault we're late. I ended up having to show one of the new employees how to close up shop before we left." I explained taking a seat next to Max keeping my eyes on the plate in front of me. "Thank you again for picking me up Billy." I spoke softly, glancing up at the relieved look on his face. Neil seemed to buy the excuse and made everyone hold hands for grace.

Billy's warm hands still sent shivers down my spine. Dinner was quiet Neil and Susan spoke about work while Billy, Max, and I remained quiet. When we finished eating Billy and I did dishes when asked by Susan.

"You didn't have to lie like that…" he mumbled glancing my way, drying the dish as I got to work on the next one.

"I didn't technically lie, I did have to show Martha how to close up shop...I just did it earlier." I grinned handing him another dish. "Besides I cant stand when he…" I couldn't finish my sentence. It just made me so mad whenever I saw Neil hit Billy.

It wasn't right. We didn't talk after that. He sometimes held my hand when he "accidentally" dropped the now clean dish back in the dish water. He didn't try hard to be cute.

After dishes Max ran down with her math homework. The three of us did our homework together. Billy smirking to himself when I was explaining the answer to Max. "Nerd."

"Oh shut up."

**Not gonna lie I was bored when I wrote this and I don't expect much from it I hope you liked the read and I've had Billy stuck in my head for a few days just playing out this scene a few times. Don't ask me why I don't know. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday afternoon Max and I were spending some time with her friends. Though they didn't trust me at first they eventually grew to relax around me. I didn't mind though it made sense why they didn't trust me at first.

But ever since Max ran away and Billy and I had to search for her Sharon hasn't let her be by herself for long periods of time. I was working on my homework when Dustin spoke up surprising me.

"So Alex are you seeing anyone?" Dustin asked grinning suggestively towards me. Max rolled her eyes at Dustin. She did warn me he was like this. I just never thought he'd do it so soon.

Trying to be polite I gave a small smile and look away "Well no not really." I explained rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. I mean Billy and I are together but we're not boyfriend girlfriend. I know he's slept with a bunch of the girls at school. And yes it hurt but I can't be mad with Billy not for long periods of time.

"Great!" I jumped back some at his eagerness. Mike, Lucas, Will, and Max stare at Dustin confused. "We have the perfect guy for you!" He quickly explained grabbing my hand in his. Dustin looked back at his friends confused faces "Steve," they all made a face of recognition.

Max grinned excitedly "Steve is a great guy, you'd like him Alex." Max agreed.

Lucas shrugged looking at Max blushing faintly "He's cool and all but do you really think Alex is his type? He's still hung up on your sister." He said pointedly to Mike.

Mike rolled his eyes looking me up and down "Don't know why. She's as attractive as a box of raisins." I let out a snort, snickering to myself at the insult. "Anyway Nance is with Will's brother so Steve might be interested in moving on."

"Guys," I laughed, shaking my head a bit sending light brown hair flying around my face. "I'm sure Steve's great but I don't think now's a good time to date. Besides Billy would be furious if he found out I went on a date with Steve the Hair Harrington." All boys cringed as if remembering when Steve got his bruises. He was almost healed completely but Billy really messed him up. He looked like someone ran over his face repeatedly.

Lucas shivered looking around for said boy. He didn't want to run into Billy again anytime soon. "But you have to admit he's a nice guy." Dustin went on tugging on my hand this time to pull me out of my seat. I figured it wouldn't hurt to humor the boy. If anything Steve would just be another friend. The only downside would be Billy catching sight of Steve and I talking and him getting into some weird jealousy fit.

He made no sense! He could flirt with every girl in the school (and I'm putting that mildly. I know he does more than flirt) and if I talked to a boy he'd be a lunatic about it. Best not think about it though. Dustin, Max, Mike, Lucas, and Will walked me to the high school parking lot. Steve was heading that way.

Glancing down at Dustin I figured he brought it up because he must have seen him leave the school...I hope he was just glancing over and happened to see him.

"Steve!" Said teen looked up smiling at the kids surprised to see them still at school. He was even more surprised to see Alex, Max's older sister being tugged by Dustin his unofficial official little brother.

"Hey guys what's up?" He greeted "shouldn't you all be inside it's cold out and you'll catch a cold…" he muttered the last part shifting his gaze when I couldn't help the laugh escape. He was such a mom it was adorable watching him treat these kids like they were his own. "Hey Alex," he finally greeted me glancing back up.

"Hey Steve, how're you doing with your History assignment?" I might have been a year younger than Steve but when Hawkins High saw my grades from California they allowed me to take the senior class. Steve and I were classmates but we didn't talk much.

Steve shrugged, tossing his bag in his BMW, his face looked a lot better than it did a month ago. There were still some yellows and greens around his face but otherwise he's completely healed. "I've been better to be honest I'm not really focused on it in general. But seriously you guys why aren't you inside?"

The boys and Max snickered and rolled their eyes at Steve's tone. It wasn't that cold out to them. I on the other hand was freezing. My sweatshirt didn't provide enough heat and the forecast called for snow today. It had to be well into the thirties by now. "Its fine. Anyway Steve maybe you want to offer the lovely ladies a jacket to wear." Dustin grinned jerking his head in my direction making it obvious what he was trying to do.

Steve's eyes widened as he started stripping of his blue jacket. "Steve you don't need to do that,"

I felt Max's hard jab in the gut for objecting. "Don't be silly Alex you're shivering." She smiles sweetly "Take the jacket."

I sent a glare at my little sister but she only grinned wider "It's fine I have another jacket in my car," Steve confessed shrugging his shoulders as he extended his jacket towards me.

I took the jacket but gave him a strange look "Then why did you give me the one off your back?"

It took Steve a moment or two to compute what I had asked before smiling again "It's warm and it's how my mom raised me." This time I shrugged that was a fair enough answer. But man was he smooth, I didn't expect such a smooth reply.

Dustin and Max's grins couldn't get any bigger. Lucas and Mike didn't really care and Will just wanted to go play DND with his friends. "So are we going to my house yet?" His quiet voice filled my ears.

"In a bit, you're still waiting for Jonathan aren't you?" Steve asked looking over the smaller boy.

Will nodded "I'm not sure if it's my mom or Jonathan today."

"Dustin, you need a ride home?" Dustin was already putting his things in the BMW as Steve was asking. "Well that answers that, what about you guys?" He asked the remaining four of us.

"We were going to ride our bikes home but if you're offering," Mike and Lucas wouldn't say no to a free ride in a warm car instead of in the freezing cold February air.

Sighing to himself, he used his key to open the trunk of his car and hoisted both boys bikes inside the car. Mike and Lucas threw their own bags into the BMW like Dustin had. Steve glanced over at the girls waiting for their answer.

"Thanks for the offer but Billy's our ride home." Steve bit his lip glancing around for him to pop out of nowhere. "He's probably somewhere in the school or in detention,"

"Or walking out now." Max muttered quietly tugging on my arm to get us to go "See you later guys." Max called pulling me away from the BMW.

"See you in class" I called walking with my sister completely forgetting I had Steve's jacket on. We quickly made it back over to Billy's Camaro just as he was lighting a cigarette.

My chest started to hurt the closer we got to him when I saw the purple bruising on his neck. Of course he was with some girl. I couldn't say anything because what good would it do? We weren't a couple. We weren't committed to each other. We were step siblings.

"Whose jacket is that?" Billy grumbled looking me over noticing that it wasn't his jacket and he knew it wasn't mine. Max clutched onto her seatbelt worried as we started to drive off.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at this, of course he'd get jealous over a jacket."Just a friends," mumbling the last part I hoped he'd drop it, I didn't want to deal with this right now. Billy grumbled under his breath about girls being annoying but I wasn't paying much attention to him at the moment, I watched the trees zoom in and out of view, the murky gray color of the sky matched the dark roads making it somewhat impossible to see what was in front of you a few feet ahead. I felt the rumble of the tires speeding down the road and heard the engine revving the faster Billy went.

A strong sweet smell entered my nose the moment I pulled the jacket closer to my chest, it was sweet and musky, strong and faint, was this what Steve wears? The earthy smell made my insides squirm and I just wanted to get another whiff. It somehow made me feel better, I felt relaxed, I felt protected, I felt peaceful for once, I wondered what cologne he used or if he just smells like this always.

All too soon the car pulled to a stop and out front Max rushed to get out of the car tripping over the seatbelt as I moved the seat for her. Billy stayed in the care watching us. "I'll meet you inside." Max frowned but nodded leaning forward "You coming?" His striking blue eyes locked onto mine and I felt myself freeze. I loved and hated that he had this effect on me. "In a minute."

Plopping down back in the seat I reached into my makeup bag pulling out some foundation it wouldn't match his skin color, he was so tan. But at least he could hide it from Neil. "Here look at me." he did as I asked and watched as I tried to cover up his new hickey. "It'll do but next time try to get it lower or somewhere Neil cant see. You know he acts when he sees them…"

"Thanks Al," nodding my head I pulled away and walked out of the car shutting the door softly. He didn't take long to follow after quickly matching my step "Was she good?"

"Not really her voice was really annoying," I laughed, I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with him. "Maybe later you could come over to my room and we could study…" he smirked leaning in very close. I could feel his breath tickling my neck.

"Sorry but I have a feeling Neil's going to be extra snoopy." Billy grumbled, storming in behind me. The house didn't even feel homey. It felt like a living situation like it was all fake and the people who lived here were putting on the greatest performance in the world.

To the left of the door was the kitchen where I could see our mom sitting at the kitchen table reading over the newspaper. "Hey mom," I called trying to be pleasant. We haven't been on the best of terms with one another for a while but I was trying to be nice while I was here. Leaning over I placed a kiss on her cheek. I caught her smile to herself leaning into my kiss.

"How was school?"

Billy shrugged, tossing his keys in the bowl and walking up the stairs to his room, Max placed her backpack on the table and ran over to the fridge to grab a snack "It was okay, me and my friends were talking about meeting up this weekend to see a movie! Can I go mom?"

I watched my mom mull it over rolling her head back and forth before smiling at the girl. "Sure sweetie as long as Alex or Billy come with you." Max looked up at me right away putting on her best puppydog eyes she only used for her.

"Sure why not."

Max grinned "Great! I'll get the guys to bring Steve."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes "Stop trying to set me up with Steve." Sharon looked between the girls and locked eyes on her eldest daughter's jacket and noticed it was not hers. "Who's Steve?" she grinned wanting to hear the latest gossip with her daughters.

"Just a friend ma,"

"No way! Steve's awesome. He's always helping me and the guys when it comes to homework or getting the guys rides home. He's like another mom!" I couldn't help but snicker to myself shaking my head.

"Is he cute?"

Shrugging my shoulders I grabbed myself some water "He's not back to look at if that's what you're asking."

"So you admit you think he's cute!" Max yelled pointing a finger in my face. I couldn't help but smile. It was times like this that it really felt like before, before mom met Neil, before when we were a happy family. I honestly missed these times.

"I didn't know you wanted to date Steve Maxie." She flushed looking away "I don't like Steve like that. You should though, if you dated Steve…"

"I don't even want to hear what you have instore in that little brain of yours nugget. I'm gonna head up to get some homework done." Leaning over I placed a kiss on Max's head and made my way up the stairs and down the hall to the room I shared with Max.

I could still hear Max talking to Sharon excitedly about Steve. Tossing my bag on the floor I sat on my bed plopping on my back and staring at the ceiling. Thinking back to the car with Billy I could still feel the pain when he was with those other girls. Maybe Max was right, maybe I should try dating again but the only problem with dating was Billy. He was an extremely jealous person. I already knew he was jealous for wearing another man's jacket. It still smelled good I'd have to give his jacket back to him tomorrow.

Rolling onto my side I pressed a button on the radio and started to listen to music as I tried to zone out of life and just enter another reality. One where I didn't have to save my money, one where Neil wasn't real, one where Max, Billy and I could have a normal happy life.

"You okay?" Glancing at the door I saw Billy leaning against the doorframe. Shrugging my shoulders I saw him enter and close the door sauntering over to my side, fixing the music to something he would like better then plopping down beside me. His hand instinctively reached towards mine intertwining with mine. We somehow fit in this small twin bed. Sitting listening to the wonders of Matelica in silence. I wasn't expecting him to break it anytime soon.

"Sorry,"

"It's fine."

It wasn't fine, but what was I supposed to do? We shouldn't be doing this, we shouldn't be alone together. But it hurt my heart knowing that even though we shouldn't I just wanted him to hold me and make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I've been saving and we should have enough by the end of senior year. We can get out of here, we can move back to California, back where it all made sense." he tells me squeezing my hand tightly in his. "Are you even sure you want to be with me Billy?"

I felt him freeze beside me I didn't want to see his face I was just so hurt in this very moment and I've heard these lines before. "What do you mean? Of course I want to be with you." His hand lurched out grabbing my face forcing me to stare into his eyes. Tears, he was crying. "I love you,"

His face neared mine and my heart just broke. I hated seeing him like that, I hated seeing Billy so broken. "I love you so much." he kissed me, he kissed me as hard and as lovingly as he could. Caging me in beneath him so that I had nowhere to go but him.

It's how it was supposed to be. I'm supposed to be with Billy, I'm supposed to be spending my life with this man. Even if he breaks my heart he's supposed to be the man for me.


	3. Chapter 3

After Max had said something about a movie on Saturday Max and her friends hadn't stopped talking about Gremlins. They kept talking about how cool the commercial was and how excited they were to see it or whatever. Steve had offered to pick us up and to meet the boys at the theater, I wasn't sure about the idea because of Billy.

Who knows how he'd react. Friday night Max and I were talking in our room about the movie. "You really don't mind that I sit next to Lucas right?" I was really confused by her question. What was she talking about? Lucas was a cute kid.

"Why would I mind? I like Lucas. He's a sweet kid." she looked away, starting to play with her hands unsure what to say now. "Well uh…" reaching forward I held her shoulder showing I was there for her. "Max, it's me." shaking her head she smiled it off "It's nothing, now we're gonna need snacks for the movie the guys will most definitely steal mine even if I'm okay sharing with Lucas."

Squinting my eyes I let it slide for now. I'd get the information out of her eventually since I knew my sister couldn't keep secrets from me forever. Hopefully. Towards the middle of the night I had woken up to someone walking well more like stumbling through the halls. Groggily getting out of bed I walked to the door slowly opening it to see Billy drunk off his ass and some girl making out on the stairs.

I was too tired for this bullshit but I wouldn't let them keep me up all night with their fucking. "Don't be too loud. You'll wake Max." I couldn't help the grumble as I made my way to the kitchen grabbing some water.

"Is your sister always that grumpy?" the girl muttered softly clearly annoyed that I ruined her moment with Billy. "She's not my sister." rolling my eyes again I grabbed two glasses of water one for Max if she woke up, I've done this for her since we were younger. She always ended up liking it so she didn't have to worry about it, sometimes she would get her own not realizing there was another one until she got back in bed. Walking back upstairs I caught Billy waiting out in the hall by my door.

"Billy not now, I'm tired…" I grumbled trying to move past him when his large hands grasp onto my arms, halting me in place "Don't be mad."

"I'm tired Billy." I couldn't look at him. Why did he have to bring a girl home? Why would he bring a girl home?! Wasn't I enough? "But you're mad, I can tell." Looking up at him I gave him my best blank and tired look. "Go have fun. Max and I are very busy in the morning." his hands reached up grasping my face in a tighter hold, so tight that it started to hurt. "You're still my girl Al, she's nothing." leaning forward he placed a kiss on my lips.

Our lips molded against one another as his hands tangled into my hair, my back instantly hit the wall as he leaned closer. A moan was muffled against his lips as he angled his face to get better access. The glass of water was starting to slip from my hands bringing me back to reality.

Shifting one of my hands up I sighed pushing him back. "You're keeping her waiting. Here, you'll need this in the morning." Placing a cup in his hand I moved passed the boy and back into my room. Making sure to shut the door behind me I walked towards Max's bed and placed her cup beside her and moved to my own.

My heart ached as I stared at the dark wall. Why was I putting up with this? He acts like I'm his girl then goes off to whatever other girl there is? Is this how a relationship was supposed to be? Frowning at the sound of fucking going on I realized I was stupid to question myself. Billy did love me. He's told me, and I've seen him show me he's loved me through the little things he's done.

We were perfect together, the perfect couple. We were like two puzzle pieces that just fit together. The constant battle the two of us went through in order to be together would be worth it wouldn't it? I could see our future together already, we'd move back to California for college, I'd get a degree in art, he'd get a degree in engineering. We'd get jobs doing what we love, him working on cars and eventually owning his own shop and I'd be working on movies as part of the special effects team. We'd be living our dreams. Get married, have a few dogs and two kids, a boy and a girl.

We already would have adopted Max as our first child getting her away from this place. We'd all live happily together. I could see it clear as day but then there are times where I felt like I was just kidding myself. Maybe he doesn't actually love me and that he's using me. I always shake those thoughts away because that's crazy. Billy would never use me. He couldn't because hes not that dumb.

My brain started to hurt and the noises started to get louder. Throwing a pillow over my head I tried to block everything out. He loves me. He said he loves me. He loves me. I just know it.

* * *

Pulling up to the theater Max and I got out of Billy's Camaro with ease not bothering to say thanks since Billy peeled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. He was in a mood this morning, I wondered why but I was still miffed about him bringing another girl home. Rolling my eyes Max and I walked inside already seeing the guys with Steve. His eyes brightened and a large smile made its way to his face when he saw us.

"You guys get here okay?"

Max shrugged walking over beside Lucas "Yeah but Billy was in one of his moods on the way here." Steve cringed looking away reaching up to touch his still bruised cheek. I frowned. I still don't know why he beat Steve up. What was the reason? I mean I know he didn't like Steve but what was his reason?

The day Max had ran away I was working the late shift and didn't find out about Steve till the next day. So unfortunately I didn't get the full context of why it happened. Just that it did. Shaking my head I moved to pay for the tickets Max kept grinning at her friends whenever she looked back at them.

Tickets in hand Max and I joined the others Steve was at the concession stand with Dustin and Will. That's when I noticed a girl in the group she had curly brown hair that went to her shoulders, stunning chocolate brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with curiosity. "Don't worry she's cool," the little girl nodded but kept her eyes on my form. "That's Jane, she's Mike's girlfriend, Jane, this is my older sister Alex. She's pretty cool and you can totally trust her."

She can trust me? I wonder what that was about. I still gave the small girl a smile and a wave. She just stared at me studying my being it seemed. "Don't worry she'll grow to like you." Scrunching my eyebrows together I stare at Max confused. "Uh...okay?"

Steve walked back over struggling with some of the snacks, instinctively I snatched two popcorn's and a soda from his arms before they fell. "Thanks,"

"No worries."

The kids ended up ditching us to go to another row. Closer to the front forcing Steve and I to be alone together. "You think this was all part of their plan to get us alone together?" I muttered leaning over so that I wouldn't be interrupting the people around us.

"They've been bugging you too?" I couldn't help but laugh, it was really quite funny how they thought they could play matchmaker. "Max's hasn't been able to shut up about this." Steve smiled down at the girl beside him. "I'm really glad you came Alex."

Glancing over I saw the pure content look in his chocolate brown eyes and couldn't stop smiling myself. "Couldn't think of anywhere else I'd be." The previews started instantly stopping our conversation. Glancing down the rows I could still see the group of teens huddled together excitedly. They were practically jumping in their seats with excitement.

As the movie progressed I barely noticed Steve stretching his arms until one landed on my shoulder. Feeling the warmth from his fingers made me glance at the male. He held a blank face but due to the darkness I wasn't able to see if he was blushing or not.

It was surprising, was he really trying to make a move? Unlikely. He was still hung up on Nancy from what I heard from the other girls in my class. "Is this okay?" Steve whispered, shifting his head closer towards my ear. I felt goosebumps run down my spine from the cool breath. Flushing I nodded my head not trusting my voice at all. What was going on with me, I never felt this way about Steve before, usually I got these feelings when I was alone with Billy but could it be that I was attracted to Steve the Hair Harrington? Not possible.

Steve is attractive, there was just something about him that screamed confidence. He took into account of your feelings and tried to make sure you were comfortable before doing anything else, he wasn't pushy. It was sweet and different. I had heard Steve used to be the popular boy and sure he still technically was but he was slowly becoming the Boy Next Door type of guy.

"Hey um, Alex?" turning to face the boy she saw he was very close "Do you think I could well, you know take you on a real date?" Blinking in surprise I didn't expect him to ask me out. "A date?" he nodded leaning closer "It's just, I like you...I have for a while now."

I felt my face flush a bright red at that. Steve liked me? Since when? Why? What? "A date...with me?" he nodded, studying my face waiting for something. Anything. "Are you sure? I thought you still liked Nancy?"

Shaking his head Steve looked back up towards the kids as he spoke "I did, she's a great girl but...I have this feeling that maybe she never was the right girl for me…" Nodding my head I came to the decision that maybe one date couldn't hurt. Maybe it'll get Billy off his high horse and see how he likes it watching me go out with boys.

"Sure," leaning over I placed a small kiss on the boy's cheek. "I'll give you my number after the movie alright?"

I felt him squeeze me tighter towards his side. The only thing really separating us was the bar in the middle. "Great!" he said a little too loudly.

"Shh!"

"Sorry!" Steve whisper yelled slouching in his seat in embarrassment. Glancing back down I noticed the kids were all staring up at our row or trying to. It was hard to see in the dark. I wonder what Wonderboy had in mind for a date, this would be interesting.

Third POV:

After the movie Max and the rest of the group watched Alex and Steve stand rather close to one another, Alex was digging in her bag looking for something before a delightful grin made its way to her face. She pulled out a pen and started to write on the other teens wrist.

Max and Dustin were practically smacking their friends with excitement that their little plan had worked. Will smiled to himself though he was just ready to play DND, they were supposed to come back to his house to start the newest campaign but lately that had been put on the back burner for the past few weeks. Mike and El had been getting rather close and would end up ditching them to do something relationship wise.

"You guys ready to go?" Max and Dustin had two of the largest smirks on their faces as the two teens made their way over. "Sure, what were you two talking about?" Dustin grinned leaning forward. "The Mogwais. Are they keeping an eye on the time zone? And how long does it last? Do they have to starve till eight in the morning or is it like they can eat at three am for a burger?"

Steve chuckled to himself reaching out to guide the children towards the exit. "So what next?" Alex called watching Max and Lucus hold hands, they were so cute! "Head to Will's to play DND." cocking her head to the side Alex stared at Steve confused.

"You play Dungeons and Dragons?" shaking his head Steve explained "I don't know, never could get into it, but they do. I'm just the mediator." nodding her head Alex glanced at Max who shrugged "It's fun," nodding her head again Alex smiled "Well okay then. I'll phone mom when we get to Will's house so she doesn't freak. Again."

Max laughed nervously looking away, she was hiding something from her. Alex frowned glancing at Steve who avoided her stare, so Steve knew too. Making it to Steve's BMW the kids climbed in some sitting on the others for the short drive. "Hey Steve," glancing up before he could open the door he saw Alex staring at him with a worrying gaze. "Why did Billy do that to you?"

Looking away Steve shook his head "Guess he got tired of me flirting with his sister." She saw through his lie quite easily. "One he's not my brother, and two whats the real reason?" leaning against the hood of the car Steve stared her down not sure if she was ready to hear the truth.

"Not here." nodding her head Alex hopped into the car waiting patiently for Steve to explain to her what was going on. Across the street Tommy Hagan and Carol Perkins watched their close friends' sisters get in the car of that now loser Steve Harrington. Already they knew having this information would cause problems for two of the three teens in the car.

Devious smirks graced their faces at the possibilities that could happen.

Steve drove at a normal speed down the road, something Max and Alex were not used to anymore. They had grown so used to driving with Billy that it felt like Steve drove like a grandma. The two would later giggle on about that when they knew it was safe. Michael Jackson's Billy Jean played through the radio.

The two older teens could be seen singing along grooving to the music. "They're so weird." Mike commented watching the two. "What are you the only one aloud to have a relationship here?" Max called over giving him a look. Though she did admit that her sister was strange she was happy to see her act like a teenager instead of a mom.

"No!" El looked to her boyfriend confused about this entire conversation. She didn't understand why Max and the boys were so interested in the two's love affairs. Maybe she would ask Hopper about it later that night. "Then shut up,"

"Hey no fighting back there!" Alex called turning around staring at the two kids. "I'll make Steve turn this car around!" One moment. Two moments. Three moments passed by before the whole care erupted in laughter. Some laughed because they weren't sure what was so funny but didn't want to be the odd ones out.

Pulling up to the Byers house the kids rushed out of the cramped car and inside not saying anything else to the two older teens. Alex felt a hand press into the small of her back guiding her inside. A faint blush made its way to her face, he was so different from Billy.

"So can I get some answers or am I going to be left in the dark?" Steve let out a forced laugh then left her in the kitchen saying he would be back in a moment. Rushing towards the small group of kids Steve huddled them together.

"Alright listen up, Max. I think you should talk to your sister about what's been happening here." Frowning, confused she wasn't sure where that came from. "Alex has been asking questions and I think you should talk to her with me."

Fear bubbled up inside her. No. Alex didn't need to know about what's been going on in Hawkins. She didn't need to know what they went through, she should be in the dark and live a good life knowing that there wasn't something like the upside down.

"What!? No way! No way!" Mike shot up standing protectively in front of El. "She's not on a need to know basis."

"You trust Max. What's to say she can't be trusted." Spinning around Max sent a glare to her friend "Alex wouldn't tell anyone." crossing his arms over his chest he continued "We didn't want to tell you in the first place. You had to be nosy."

"What makes you think she's not just as nosy." looking up at Steve now, she voiced her concern. "I don't know if this is a good idea though, she's happy and I don't want to ruin her bubble for her."

"She's going to find out eventually Max…" Steve said in his best big brother tone. "It might as well come from someone she loves most." Frowning, she glanced at El wanting to get her friends decision, it was her life. It was her story, she had to give the okay first.

El thought very hard staring at Max studying the unsure look on her face. She didn't know this older girl but Max was very adamant that she was trustworthy. Max watched the brunette nod her head "It's okay...I trust Max."

Though some were still objecting to the idea (Ahem Mike) Max had decided she would tell her older sister tonight when they were alone. She just hoped she wouldn't be too mad.


End file.
